Dance With The Devil
by MysteriousFalls
Summary: The annual founder's celebration ball leaves Elena without a date, as Stefan is still apathetic to dancing. Damon however, is all too keen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm just saying." Damon holds up his hands defensively. "You should go. You're her boyfriend."

Stefan stares impassively at him for a second before rolling his eyes.

"I hate dancing."

"Please." I beg, leaning forwards.

The Salvatore living room is warm as usual; the fire blazing brightly. I love it in here, but right now, I just want to go. Stefan's being stubborn. As per usual.

"Not even for Elena?" Asks Damon, provocatively. I know what he's trying to do. His motivations are usually clear as day when it comes to me. Which is, at the moment, not as irritating as usual. Really, I just need a partner for the dance.

"Elena, they throw a dance every week, I swear to God. Is it really so important that I don't go this this specific one?" Stefan asks, a slight whinging tone creeping into his voice. I grit my teeth.

"Fine. It's not." Standing up, I shove my hands into my pockets, trying the guilt tactic. "I guess I'll just have to ask Matt, or…" Who would piss Stefan off? "Or… Elijah?"

It's a cheap shot. Even Damon laughs.

"Elijah is not going to dance with you, sweetheart." He drawls and Stefan nods.

"Ok, well I'm still going." I snap, indignantly placing my hands on my hips. Stefan raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Alone?" He asks and I square my jaw.

"Yup." And then the idea hits me. "Damon will be my partner. Won't you, Damon?" I ask, turning to the older brother, whose smug expression immediately changes. It's not often I see Damon Salvatore taken aback like this. He laughs nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Town dances and me don't really mix." He declines. I groan.

"Oh come on! One of you? Please?" I beg, clasping my hands together.

"Why are you even so desperate to go?" Stefan mutters and I scowl.

"Because it's the celebration of the first ever founders meeting. Which my ancestors went to. Part of the town history; I do have to be there as well." I point out, folding my arms. "Besides," I continue, slyly. "Seeing as you two were actually _on_ the original council, it would make sense for you to go too."

Damon smirks but Stefan's expression remains stony and unchanged.

"Fine." Damon gives in. "Seeing as I was your first choice and you asked so nicely." He adds, snarkily and I smile.

"Thank you." I nod, graciously.

"Is there a theme?"

"You remember the Mikaelson ball? Same thing, really." I shrug. "Caroline managed to find me a dress."

"Fantastic." Damon murmurs, dragging it out. Stefan looks a little like he's starting to regret his declination, but it's too late now. He was rude. I mean, so was I, but we're gonna overlook that for the sake of tonight. It's only a dance after all. Besides, even if Stefan did come, it's not as if he would really dance with me.

The little fling at the School's 50s dance was nothing more than that; a fling. Never going to happen again. He made his point about that. But screw it, I want to dance too, and if he doesn't want to, then it's only fair I find another partner. It's not like anything's going to happen. It's just a stupid founder's dance.

I actually do have many more reasons for going. Of course, we have to take into consideration that I kindly omitted that if I didn't show up, Caroline would literally kill me. Then of course there's Bonnie telling me that if I don't show up, she'll be stuck with party-Caroline (something no one wants to deal with) and that _she'll_ kill me if I'm not there to add another panic cushion. Rebekah might attend this thing too, and it's always good to have a few of us alert and on watch. Alaric's worried I'm not being sociable enough. At least not with normal people. And Damon's been cooped up inside for the last two days; he needs a run.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to Caroline's and change. Pick me up at eight." I instruct and Damon nods smartly. Grinning, and decidedly avoiding eye contact with Stefan, I hurry to the door and leave.

* * *

"I think I heard the door." Caroline blurts, standing up and startling me and Bonnie, who were stood behind her, hands preoccupied with Caroline's bouncy blonde curls.

"Care, calm down." Bonnie grins. "I'll let them in. Let Elena finish your hair."

"But-"

"This is an up-do Care. Do you want me to screw it up?" I threaten and she sits right back down obligingly. Bonnie chuckles and goes to answer the door. We picked her dress well; black and long and silky. It suite Bonnie perfectly, given how it's both glamorous and powerful. I smile to myself as I twist the little blue flower spring things into Caroline's hair. She looks lovely too. Blue is definitely her colour, but I wonder how much impact Klaus had on her realisation. She wears it a lot now, and I can't help think that there's something in that.

I, on the contrary, am wearing a black and red ball gown, with fabrics I couldn't even name. The shape is fairly similar to the last one, but I feel... sexier in this one. Not, of course, that it would make a difference, given this is a founder's ball. Although, saying that, it does mean pretty much the whole town will be there.

I finish Caroline's hair and step back, admiring my work.

"You look beautiful." I finally remark and she squeals.

"This is going to be fantastic!"

She jumps up and practically drags me out of her room, where Bonnie is greeting Jeremy, Klaus, and Damon. Caroline almost stops dead and turns to me.

"I thought you were bringing Stefan?" She hisses and I shrug.

"He hates dancing." I remind her and her pout is almost comical.

"We can hear you." Damon drawls from the doorway. Caroline simply glares back at him.

"I know." She smiles, sweetly. I roll my eyes as we approach. Caroline isn't exactly one to lecture on the choice of partner. I could come up with dozens of better choices than Klaus.

"Your carriage awaits." Damon smirks, holing out his arm.

"You didn't get a limo, did you?" I ask him, suspiciously. This is really not the time for him to be extravagant. But I needn't worry, because he simply laughs in response.

"I'm afraid not." He replies, leading me outside. His light-blue Camaro is visible parked opposite the house, which makes me smile. It's a nice car, and I'd much rather go to the ball in that that a stupid limo.

Caroline, however, is begging to differ. Klaus is leading her towards a sleek black model and I raise my eyebrows at Bonnie, who just grins, dragging Jeremy off after the other two.

"Want to join them?" Damon asks me, our eyes both trained on the couples clambering inside the limo.

"Not particularly." I murmur and he nods, before steering me off towards his safe, normal, ageing, Camaro.

It makes a satisfying click as Damon unlocks it and graciously opens the door for me. I nod to him, and he smirks before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.

"So," he begins, starting the engine. "I get the feeling Caroline still isn't all that keen on me."

"Where on _earth_ did you get that impression from?" I ask, my voice heavy with sarcasm. A slow smile spreads across his face as he pulls out of the parking space and steps on the accelerator, speeding down the road.

"She's very pro-Stefan." He adds.

"She has her reasons." I shrug. Damon is quiet for a moment before replying.

"You seem a little on the other side at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seemed a little _anti_-Stefan, if anything." He observes. I turn to look at him, trying to be wary. I know how Damon logic works.

"Oh really?"

"Well, at the risk of my dear brother punishing me for this later, yes."

"In what way?"

"You were very hostile. I mean, I don't mean to sound like him, but it is just a _dance_." Damon says, carefully. I hum softly, looking back to the fast approaching view ahead of us.

"Well, he is like this every time. I know there are a lot of dances, but it's not like he makes all that much effort with any of them."

"You would have liked fun Stefan." Murmurs Damon. I scoff.

"You mean ripper Stefan? I don't think so."

"Well, there is that. But he used to dance all the time."

"Well good for him." I mutter and Damon sighs.

"Don't judge the guy too harshly. He's a bit of a downer in general. But tomorrow, you can go back to him after a night of dancing and fun with me. OK?" Damon smiles, brightly. I laugh softly. It's not an expression I usually see on Damon; genuine happiness. But here we are.

"OK."

* * *

**This is my first Delena fanfic, so let me know what you thought! This is going to continue, and if I can get past my overall embarrassment, it will involve hotter scenes. This is the slightly passive build-up to the sex ;) **

**Lucy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrive at the Lockwood estate not fifteen minutes after leaving Caroline's, and I'm immediately struck by the grandeur of the place. Softly glowing fairly lights have been strung up all over the place, and the fountain in the middle of the drive is shooting out streams of water that glimmer and glint harshly in the moonlight. I let out a long breath and Damon nods, catching my meaning.

"It looks beautiful." I murmur, staring too at the figures making their way elegantly towards the mansion, each dressed in their one-night-finery.

"Some might even say overdone." Damon smirks and I roll my eyes. Undoing my seatbelt, I make a move to get out but Damon tuts, stopping me.

"What?"

"I'm your partner for tonight." He reminds me, climbing gracefully out. "I'm going to try my hardest to be a gentleman."

With that he moves quickly around the side the car to open my door for me.

"Oddly enough I could've done that myself." I remark, but take his hand nevertheless, climbing much less gracefully out of the car. The elegance that is so prevalent in vampires is seemingly something that comes with age; because I'm not getting this.

I can't see Caroline's and Bonnie's limo anywhere, but it's dark, and Damon enjoys flirting with the speed limit, so it's no wonder if we arrived earlier than them.

"You look tense." Damon observes, and then smirks. "Massage?" He asks cheekily and I smack him playfully on the arm with my clutch. Looking back to the mansion I sigh and take Damon's arm.

"So, my _gentlemanly partner_, are you going to escort me inside, or do I have to drag you?" I look slyly up at him and am pleased to see him grinning.

"This way, _my lady_." He laughs softly, and we begin to make our way slowly towards the Lockwood manor. The soft, muddy grass underfoot is shining in the light beneath us, but I don't even think twice about my shoes; Caroline's potential anger ticked off my list of concerns. I'm going to have fun tonight, so what's a little dirt?

Finally, after Damon making it his business to comment snarkily on almost everything in sight, we find out way to the front steps.

"You have been invited in, haven't you?" He asks me and I nod before thinking twice.

"Of course. I've been coming here for years."

"Since you became a vampire?"

I falter.

"I…"

This is bad. I'm not about to have my night, or this dance ruined because I can't get in the building. Right before we make it to the door, I drag Damon a little to the side and fumble inside my clutch bag for my phone. I reach out a hand and try to inconspicuously push it through the threshold, but I'm met by what feels like a brick wall. Tyler isn't here (not that I think it would've impacted Caroline's choice of date) so he can't let me in, but Sherriff Forbes is on my contacts, and she knows about my current… Affliction.

"Elena?" She sounds surprised as she picks up the phone. I can hear the background noise of the party inside and a slight slur in her voice which makes me start to wonder if I'll ever actually make it inside.

"Hi, Sherriff, uh… I was just wondering if-"

"Is Caroline with you?" Miss Forbes asks, her voice even more clouded by alcohol than before. I sigh, trying to keep my patience.

"She's on her way." I reply, and then revert back to my original question. "Could you please ask Ms Lockwood to invite me in?" I ask her, but am met with a laugh from the other end. Damon is smirking, his hands in his pockets; able to hear every word.

"You're a good girl Elena. Please let me know when Caroline gets here? I need to say something to her."

I groan and try to begin again, but Sherriff Forbes has already hung up, leaving me standing helpless with one, clearly amused, Damon Salvatore.

"Shut up." I sigh, but he just laughs. After a while I relent and join in, feeling a little stupid just stood out here.

"I didn't say anything." Damon says, trying to stop laughing. I roll my eyes for what feels like the hundredth time tonight.

"So I can't get in. What do we do?" I ask, holding up my hands.

"I could go inside and compel the Mayor to let you in." Damon suggests and I tilt my head at him.

"Or you could just ask her?" I revise and he nods before winking and disappearing inside.

"You alright, Love?" Asks a cold voice from behind me. I turn to see the Caroline and Klaus headed up the steps towards me. I nod.

"I'm fine."

"Bit cold out here though, isn't it?" Bonnie asks from behind them, confused. I consider not letting on, but Caroline will only force me back into the brick wall.

"I can't get in." I admit and Klaus guffaws. Caroline shoves him and stares sympathetically at me.

"Well, where's Damon? He didn't go in without you, did he?" She asks, ever the sceptic. I grit my teeth.

"No, Caroline, he's getting Mayor Lockwood to let me in." I tell her, annoyed at her never changing attitude towards Damon. Caroline holds up her hands defensively.

"Ok, well, we're gonna go in. I'll see you later, yeah?" She asks, but doesn't wait for a reply. Bonnie shoots me a knowing look as she and my brother follow after. The must pass Damon on the way because he appears a couple seconds after, the mayor in tow. She looks a little upset.

"Elena dear… I'm so sorry this happened to you." She takes my hands carefully and holds them in her own. I glance a furtive look at Damon who shrugs minutely.

"If I could do anything. If there was a cure, I assure you I'd-" She begins, but Damon coughs. The mayor shakes her head and stands up, seeming to remember he original purpose. "Come in, dear." She invites and I nod gratefully.

"Thank you." I begin, but she's already gone, disappeared off into the crowd behind.

"You compelled her didn't you?" I ask Damon as he accompanies me inside.

"Little bit, yeah." He murmurs.

I take a moment to look around. The marble interior is as grand as ever, only there's music, light, and people milling around everywhere. I've never seen this place look more alive. Damon squeezes my hand gently.

"Wanna dance?" He asks smartly, and I nod, equally prim, before grinning as he leads me towards the enormous dining room, which has been emptied to make use as a ballroom. They have, thankfully, opted with music that's actually relatively current, so there are more dancing than last time. It's not hard to find a place in the crowd and turn to face Damon.

He smiles as he takes my right hand in his left, holding it surprisingly gently. For him, that is. He places his right on my waist and I hang onto his shoulder, glad of my training in the run up to Miss Mystic Falls.

"Ready?" He asks, slyly as the next song starts up. 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran starts playing and, whilst I'm slightly taken aback by the Mayor's choice in music, it's a slow beat song; easy enough to dance to.

I'm immediately struck by how strong a leader Damon is. When I danced with Stefan before, he was always too reluctant to lead properly which of course resulted on some pretty bad dancing. Damon however, knows what he's doing. It's easy for him to take control, and whilst he's gentle about it, there's an unmistakable urgency and force to it.

"You're good." He remarks as he spins me along with every other couple in the room.

"Oh please, I'm not doing anything." I reply, blushing slightly. "Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"_When_ might be a better question. 150 years leaves you with plenty of time to practice." Damon smirks and I laugh softly.

"Point taken."

"We should dance more often." Damon remarks suddenly and I stare up at him. It takes me a moment or so to process the lack of sarcasm in his voice, but I get there eventually and nod.

"Yeah. I mean… I have centuries to go now, right?"

Damon only smirks as he dips me smoothly in accordance with the music. He does not, however, raise me as the rest of the room does to their partners.

"Is this an inappropriate time to mention how beautiful you look tonight?" He asks, voice low and slightly purring.

I'm all too aware of his hand on the small of my back and the glint in his blue eyes as he looks down at me. We're close enough that I can see tiny little, minutely human, flaws in his sculpted features

"Thank you." I mumble, and he finally lifts me back to normal. I'm a little flustered for a second but I recover in time to try and keep the blood rushing to my head and giving me away in a blush. "You clean up pretty nicely too." I add. Damon laughs and spins me again, holding me closer this time. Our bodies are pressed together and I rest my head against his shoulder, hesitant.

I should be pushing him away. I really, really should. Stefan is the jealous type, and if he could see this now, he'd definitely want me to push Damon away. Time to step back, Elena.

Only I don't want to. You know what?

Screw what Stefan thinks. Just for tonight.

He didn't care enough to come, he shouldn't care about this.

So instead of stepping back, I just lean in closer, dancing closer with Damon. Before I close my eyes I catch Caroline staring at me in disbelief from across the room, but just like before, I decide not to care. I let my eyes close and breathe in deeply, catching the faint scent of wood smoke and cologne; scents I'd associate with Damon even if I didn't know it were him.

His lips press briefly against the top my head and I don't even have to try to forget about the others. It feels far too natural to let anyone else ruin the moment.

I'll deal with the consequences later.

* * *

**YAY I UPDATED! Please, please, PLEASE review so I know what to change/add or just tell me what you think? There are going to be hotter scenes coming up, I promise ;) **

**Stay excellent, **

**Lucy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't know how I feel right now.

Not bad. Definitely not bad; far from it, in fact. I'm trying to ignore the fact that my guilt isn't as bad as it should be, given I'm dancing like this with my boyfriend's _brother_. It's bad enough I'm dancing like this with anyone but him, although honestly it's not affecting me much. I could carry on all night.

We've danced god only knows how long, and every minute of it has been worth it. How can Stefan hate this? It's elegant and graceful and yet full of power. In other words, it's everything a vampire embodies. Besides the bloodlust of course.

"You doing OK?" Damon asks, as we finish the last number. I nod, not even slightly out of breath.

"Of course." I grin, feeling a rush of adrenaline through my abdomen as I look up at him. The couples around us are milling about, finding other partners and friends to dance with, but I've not been this happy for a long while; I'm not going anywhere.

"Drink?" Damon asks, nodding towards the refreshments table, but I keep my eyes firmly fixed on his.

"Don't tempt me." I smirk and he laughs.

"You're starting to sound like me." He remarks. "Whatever will my dear brother think?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"He'll think whatever he wants. I don't care." I retort, placing my hands on my hips.

"I like this new Elena." He grins as the next song starts up. It's nothing I recognise, but it's sweet and clearly meant to be danced to.

"Dance with me again, then."

Damon nods graciously, taking my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist as the dance begins. Leaning into his chest and resting my head against him comes almost as a reflex movement to me this time.

I inhale deeply, the scents so suited to Damon clouding my mind, and then pull back a little, my eyes meeting with his. As we dance he keeps staring at me, cold blue eyes glinting knowingly, as if he knows the lack of guilt I'm feeling right now. He knows what's happening here, but I know Damon and his priorities well enough to know that it's not going to stop him. Hell, it's not going to stop _me_ from the look of it.

Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing in my peripheral, but Klaus and Caroline are right next to us, which I'm sure is no accident.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline hisses as we pass each other, and I turn from Damon to look over my shoulder at her.

"I'm dancing." I reply coolly, and Damon (who's inevitably listening in) smirks, his hold around my waist shifting, tightening ever so slightly. Caroline scoffs.

"It's a little more than that." Caroline snaps, snidely. Klaus spins her and I decide I've had enough of this.

"Yeah. It's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" I ask, rhetorically, as Damon steers us away from them. I don't have a chance to look back at Caroline, but of this I'm actually glad. Damon raises his eyebrows at me and I sigh.

"I know." I mutter. He shrugs in response.

We continue to dance, as close as before, and I try to block out the rest of the room, which is surprisingly easy. Other than the current dance, there's only one though running through my mind, and that's what all the others have said about my emotions running higher than usual. Because it's happening.

Only this time I'm fully, inescapably, aware of it.

Damon's hand on my back is reassuring, and yet oddly commanding. I'm not usually one for being moved like this, but it feels… exciting. More so than ever before. There's a blossom of heat on my skin underneath each of his fingertips, and his hand on mine is guiding; a mixture of safe steadiness and complete, raw power. I'm starting to see the exact way in which he moves when he dances like this; not stupidly like at the Schools 60's thing, and not suggestively like all those times he found girls to feed on. This time, it's all about control, about keeping the tension. It reminds me…

It reminds me of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I may have ultimately lost, but that dance... the no touching thing… _that_ was flawless. I'd been so scared as I descended those steps, Stefan nowhere to be seen, leaving me embarrassed and dateless. But Damon had been there. Although he's so much more than just a safety net, more than just a rock to keep me grounded; he's actually the opposite of safe. For as long as I've known him, he's been a risk.

And that's what I need now.

I'm not a broken toy that needs fixing. I'm stronger, and I know so much more than I used to. I need adventure. Maybe even a little danger.

My eyes have been solely trained on Damon's for the last minute, but it doesn't feel wrong; I'm aware of the atmosphere around us and I'm pleased with his control of it.

And so, in a bad move that I know I'm going to regret very much in the morning, the next time Damon dips me, in synchronisation with all the other couples in the room, I lean up and kiss him.

It's soft and fleeting, barely enough to register, but it's there.

I'm met with an expression I can't read before lifting me again and spinning me.

Judging by Damon's non-expression, I'm beginning to wonder if he even felt it at the exact moment he sweeps me away from the dancefloor, taking his hand off my waist but holding tight to my left, fingers entwined. We both know the Lockwood manor well enough to know the way to the study, and I'm not at all surprised he chose it as a place to talk.

"Damon-" I begin, as he opens the doors to the room, pulling me inside after him. I barely get a glimpse around before he turns to me, eyes focused as if he were about to compel me. There's a fire blazing opposite me in the room, the light shining from behind Damon, leaving him a silhouette staring down at me.

"Did you mean it?" He asks me, and I'm shocked by the urgency in his tone.

"I…" I can't come up with a response that actually summarises my feelings, leaving me stuttering out a half reply. Damon sighs, and places his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"You should've come here with Stefan." He murmurs.

To this I only laugh.

"And spent the whole time on the side-lines? No. I don't regret leaving him at home." I retort, decisive for once. And it's as if I've lifted some sort of barrier. Staring up at Damon, feeling the weight of his hands on my shoulders, measuring the distance between us, I take a deep breath. "I don't regret coming here with you."

I'm a vampire now. I'll have centuries to live as happily, or as dangerously as I want. Rules don't have to matter. And if that's how my future's going to go, I'm going to seize the present.

I lean forwards and kiss Damon again, my hands on his shoulders. Neither of us pulls away this time.

Neither of us wants to.

I can feel his hands sliding slowly from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me closer to him and sending what feels like a shock of electricity through my body as he does. His lips are remarkably softer than I imagined, but it barely matters, what with the force at which he's now kissing me; bending over, taking control.

All my inhibitions have been completely thrown out of the window, and I slide my hands down his chest, feeling the contours of his body through his tux, and pull at his smart, black, suit jacket.

It only fleetingly occurs to me that there are better places to do this than the Lockwood's study, but I'm far beyond caring.

Damon however, after a century and a half of learnt restraint, is the voice that breaks through the haze of the moment.

"Not here." He murmurs, lips centimetres from mine.

"Well we can't very well go upstairs, can we?" I smirk and kiss him, moving from his lips across his cheek and down his jawline. I'm feeling what can only be described as euphoric. Damon laughs, a low growl accompanying the sound, but continues with his point.

"I know. I wasn't going to suggest it." He murmurs, lips brushing my cheek.

"Then what?" I ask between kisses, which I move back to his lips.

"My car is parked right outside." Damon growls and I smile against his lips, pulling him closer.

* * *

**Things are hotting up, right? Sorry for not updating yesterday; I was absolutely exhausted. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews, and remember to follow/favourite if you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you very, very much for reading and stay excellent!**

**Lucy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We get out of the building as fast as we can, each of us trying hard not to think. I know we'll have been seen by a good number of the party-goers, but then again; I'm Elena Gilbert. I live a crazy, often unexplained life. Why should they think twice about seeing me run off _now_ when it's happened God knows how many times?

Damon's still holding onto my hand as we run down the drive, his hand warm against my own, although the heat is fading quickly in the night chill. I find myself laughing as we run, adrenaline pumping through my veins, my emotions running higher than they ever have before.

It's exhilarating.

If it wasn't for these stupid shoes we'd have made it to his car by now.

My breath is visible in the darkness, the fairy lights strung up over the trees all around us illuminating our path. As we run, I'm glad to look around, pleased with how keen my eyes are now. All around us are wondrous sights that I was either too distracted or incomplete to notice before as a human. Now I can see all the tiny flaws and details of the nature around us. I can see the torn leaves on the trees, even from a distance. I can see the gravel mixed with mud underfoot. I can see the pulse in Damon's neck as he turns around and grins, pressing my back against the side of the car.

I laugh again, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, enjoying the force with which his hands travel up my arms and then down my front, feeling every inch of me. I feel the corner of his mouth lift against my own; smirking even now.

"This would be so much more fun if we were naked." He murmurs between and I laugh again, pulling him closer, my hands moving across his shoulders and pulling down his jacket. He shrugs it off too, and throws it onto the bonnet of the car. Damon's hands continue moving down to my hips, where he pulls me closer.

My hands suddenly become very occupied with undoing his shirt buttons, deciding it's still another obstruction. At this point I couldn't care less about what anyone else thinks.

"Agreed." I mumble, finally managing to work off his shirt. He reaches inside his trouser pocket and pulls out the keys to the Camaro, reaching around me to unlock it, his lips still pressed to mine; kissing passionately.

Damon manages to unlock it, and I step away from the door so he can open it, before breaking the kiss, smiling suggestively at him, and climbing inside. Damon grins and follows after me, shutting the car door, and then leaning over me as I lie down across the seats in the back.

Despite his past 150 years of experience, Damon is having trouble finding where my dress fastens up, and in the end, I guide his hands over my chest, pausing a little on my breasts, before showing him where the zip is. He moves his kisses down to my neck as he pulls the zip down, pulling the dress down with his other hand, running his fingertips down my front, sending an electric rush through my body.

I feel his teeth lightly graze the skin of my neck, just for a moment, but he's preoccupied with working the dress off and soon enough his kisses move lower. All I can do is lie here and enjoy it, my hand tangled in his dark, tousled hair. The cold of the night air is running across my now exposed skin, but I couldn't care less; every kiss Damon plants leaves a fiery imprint on my skin, my energy peaking under his touch.

I look down and watch as he meets my eyes, before smirking and pulling down my underwear, continuing to kiss me. My eyes widen as he plants his first kiss in my area and I inhale sharply, taking in breath I don't need. Damon must hear the surprise in my breath, but he doesn't stop, which I am more than glad of.

It starts with just kissing, Damon working slowly around and between my legs. I widen them instinctually, giving him complete permission. Just the sight of his head between my legs is a turn on.

It's not long before I feel his tongue too, and it's evident that he knows what he's doing. A cry escapes my lips, as a stab of pleasure pierces through me. Damon is only spurred on by this and tongues me harder, one of his hands reaching up to grab mine. I find myself panting, drawing in breath that makes no difference.

A moan creeps forth from my lips as the pleasure washes over me, reaching a new peak every second as Damon figures out how I move, how I work, how I respond when he touches me.

I whisper his name and am pleasantly surprised as his hand tightens around mine and he works harder and more carefully at me. There's a tight, clenched feeling in my abdomen, but the pleasure just keeps coming, knocking me back every time I try to sit up. Emotions and feelings are heightened now, yes, but this is something else entirely. The windows of his car are starting to steam up as the temperature rises to match the pleasure. I dig my fingers into the leather of the seats, hot and itching to release the pleasure slowly building up inside.

But what's happening right now isn't going to cut it. My first time with Damon, I'd rather come in a more… mutual way.

So, fighting to move against the pleasure rendering me almost immobile, I sit up. Damon looks up at me, and I pull him gently towards me. He cooperates, muscles taut and ready to spring as he leans over me. I fumble about with his belt buckle, finally managing to undo it before pulling his pants down. All the while Damon is kissing me, alternating between my lips, my cheek, my jaw, my neck.

I finally get my hands on his underwear and pull it down, savouring the sight. Damon smiles against my lips as I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer. I'm not usually one for missionary, but in this case I just want him inside me as quickly as possible.

Damon's kisses return to my lips as he pushes up and inside me. I have to break away to let the cry escape my lips, my back arching and my hands clawing as him back. Damon huffs and pushes further, sending me into a state of pure, unadulterated bliss. One of his hands is splayed between my shoulder blades, the other travelling where it pleases; gliding over my body, massaging me in all the right places.

He fills me perfectly, and every push, every pull, is ecstasy I feel right from my head to my toes. I buck off the seat of the car, sending him deeper into me, both of us moaning.

Any doubts I previously had have been eradicated, and all I can do now is cry out his name as he pushes and moves inside me, each tiny movement sending yet another wave of pleasure over me, clouding my thoughts in a mist of happiness I haven't felt this strongly for God knows how long.

"Elena…" Damon breathes, thrusting into me and making me cry out once more. I open my eyes and find him staring right at me, his expression something I can only describe as awestruck. I love the way he looks at me.

I always have.

I lean up and kiss Damon as he continues to move inside me, powerful and commanding as ever, but also giving. I love this side to him because it's as animalistic as ever, and yet there's more emotion in his eyes than usual, more than just the sarcasm and attitude. He's open. And he's like this for me.

My back arches as Damon pushes harder, my eyes closing once more and my words tumbling out in a rush. It's just his name over and over. Just Damon.

He holds me tighter in response, his lips pressed harder against mine, his kisses more passionate than ever. All I can do is pull desperately at him as the pleasure reaches new heights.

"Come." Damon murmurs, before pushing harder into me. It's not like I have a lot of choice in the matter.

I cry out as the pleasure tears through me, my eyes snapping open and my nails digging into Damon's muscled back. Moving faster and faster against him, I let it all go, screaming a little as I do. Damon's body moves with mine, acclimatised to my movements.

And then, calling my name, Damon comes too, gripping me impossibly tight and kissing me forcefully. I only wrap my legs tighter around him as he does, savouring the moment, and wondering why on earth we didn't get around to this sooner.

"I love you." Damon whispers, almost inaudibly, his lips brushing my lips as he does.

My answer tumbles from my lips so naturally I don't have to think about it.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than the others; smut is hard to write! This wasn't too much was it? Please, please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you though, and if you want this story to continue; because I don't mind either way. **

**thank you so much for reading! Stay excellent,**

**Lucy xx**


End file.
